pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glory Fishing
Plot Narrator: While on Route 32, Jon, Tyler and Nate are watching people fish. Jon: Wonder what Pokemon they will get. Tyler: You ever been fishing Jon? Jon: Nah. Nate: Why don’t we try it? Jon: Yeah. Jon, Tyler and Nate go over to a fishing shack. They see the Fishing Guru there. Nate: Can we have three fishing rods please? Fishing Guru: Sure. The Fishing Guru hands Jon, Tyler and Nate a Fishing Rod each. Fishing Guru: You will need a partner Pokemon to battle with. Tyler: Right. Tyler sends out Totodile, Nate sends out Raichu and Jon sends out Pichu. Fishing Guru: Go and have fun. We are running a fishing competition. The judges will judge the Pokemon you submit and the person with the highest points gets a Focus Sash. Jon: Nice. Let’s do our best. Tyler, Nate and Jon are near the water front with their fishing rods in the water. Pichu is near Jon, Totodile is near Tyler and Raichu is near Nate. A fisherman nearby has a bite. Brad: Ah a bite. Gloom: Gloom. Brad pulls the rod back and a Poliwag appears. Brad: A Poliwag. Right use Sleep Powder. Gloom uses Sleep Powder but Poliwag dives back into the lake and gets away. Brad: Got away. Jon looks towards Brad. Jon: That was almost perfect. Brad: Yeah. Suddenly Jon’s fishing rod moves. Jon pulls it up and a Magikarp appears on top of the water. Jon: A Magikarp? Nate: Go and battle it. Jon: But an electric type move will get all the Pokemon in the river. Magikarp dives back under water. Tyler: It’s only a Magikarp. Jon: Yeah. Soon afterwards, Nate gets a bite and he pulls his fishing rod up and a Gyarados appears. Nate: A Gyarados! Gyarados is on the river surface. Nate: Can we battle Gyarados? Gyarados nods. Nate: All right. Use Thunderbolt! Raichu uses Thunderbolt at Gyarados, who dodges then fires a Hyper Beam at Raichu. Raichu is smashed into the ground. Gyarados goes back under water. Raichu gets up. Tyler: Looks like Gyarados left. Jon: Got bored. Nate: Always next time, right Raichu? Raichu: Rai, Rai! A few hours later and Jon, Nate and Tyler have only found Poliwag, Magikarp and Gyarados. Jon: Where are all the other Pokemon? Nate: Not sure. The Fishing Guru walks up. ''' Fishing Guru: Right, the contest is finishing in 5 minutes. Tyler: And we haven’t got anything. '''Jon’s fishing rod moves. Jon: I have a bite! Jon pulls the fishing rod up but has difficulty. Tyler and Nate help him. They succeed and an injured Milotic surfaces. Jon: Looks injured. Nate: It is. Tyler: I’ll go and get Nurse Joy. We went past here just past the trees. I’ll be back in a bit. Come on Totodile. Tyler and Totodile run off to get Nurse Joy. ''' Pichu: Pichu? Jon: It will be fine Pichu. Though what is it? '''Jon gets his Pokedex out and scans Milotic. Jon’s Pokedex: Milotic, the tender Pokemon. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings. Milotic are found in the Hoenn Region. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: So why is Milotic out here if it is from Hoenn? Nate: Not sure, but it is badly injured. Not sure how to help it. Nate feels Milotic’s forehead and finds it has a rising temperature. Nate: Milotic has a fever. We need to cool it down. Fishing Guru: We can’t do much till Nurse Joy is here. Jon: Wooper can help. Jon sends out Wooper. Wooper: Wooper. Jon: Use Water Gun to cool down Milotic. Wooper: Per. Wooper uses Water Gun continuously and it starts cooling down Milotic’s fever. Jon: Good work Wooper. Tyler and Totodile return with Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Let’s see what’s up. Jon: Wooper, stop using Water Gun. You were a great help. Wooper: Wooper! Nurse Joy gives Milotic a good check over. ''' Nurse Joy: Milotic will be fine. The Water Gun was a big help. Wooper: Wooper. '''Milotic starts to wake up. And then starts wailing. Jon: We need to calm Milotic down. Brad: Gloom, please help out with Sweet Scent. Gloom uses Sweet Scent and Milotic calms down. Brad: Good work Gloom. Nate: I’m wondering why a Milotic would be this far away from Hoenn. Jon: Does seem strange. Milotic uses its tail to point at a bolder blocking its way. Jon: Ah, so you can’t return. Tyler: How do we break the boulder? Nate: Raichu, use Focus Blast. Raichu uses Focus Blast on the boulder, smashing it. Milotic is happy. Milotic then swims downstream and out of sight. Jon: Thanks for the help Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: No problem. Nurse Joy walks off. ''' Jon: Shall we get going? Tyler: What about the fishing rods? Fishing Guru: Keep them. I have loads more here. Nate: Thanks. '''Nate, Jon and Tyler put the fishing rods away and begin to set off for Azalea Town again. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Nate Spencer Fishing Guru Brad Nurse Joy Pokemon Jon * Pichu * Wooper Tyler * Totodile Nate * Raichu Brad * Gloom Category:Johto Journeys Category:Polarbear114 Category:Johto